


Strong

by Charity_Angel



Series: Avengers: Secrets Abound [16]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Avengers: Endgame (Movie) Spoilers, Don't copy to another site, F/M, Pepper is a goddess - Freeform, Post-Avengers: Endgame (Movie), Stark Family
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-08
Updated: 2019-09-08
Packaged: 2020-10-06 13:55:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20508113
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Charity_Angel/pseuds/Charity_Angel
Summary: In which Pepper has to hold her head up.





	Strong

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry...

Pepper hadn’t lied: she and Morgan would be okay. Because they had to be; anything else would go against everything Tony had fought and died for. But that didn’t mean she was okay _now_. Right now, her whole world had fallen apart but she had a kid and a company and a spiderling. She couldn’t fall with it. Other people needed her to be okay. So she put on a front, did the press conferences, smiled and hugged her daughter, made sure Peter was taken care of. Because she was Pepper Stark and everyone else needed her to be fine.


End file.
